Known in the prior art is an electroplasmolyzer (cf., U.S.S.R. Inventor's Certificate No. 428,737, Int. Cl. 2 A 23 N 1/00, 1972) for processing vegetable stock, comprising a rectangular housing with inlet and outlet openings, accommodating thereinside two perforated plate electrodes mounted in parallel with the longitudinal axis. Provided between side walls of the housing and the perforated electrodes are narrow spaces designed to be filled with juice fed by gravity.
Said prior art electroplasmolyzer fails to ensure complete and uniform processing of comminuted vegetable stock and provides no possibility of uniformly loading the power supply phases.
Closest of all to the herein disclosed electroplasmolyzer by its technical essence is a multielectrode electroplasmolyzer (cf., U.S.S.R. Inventor's Certificate No. 100.094, Cl. 53 K 1/01) comprising a rectangular housing made of dielectric, on whose top and bottom walls rod electrodes are located uniformly and flush with the wall surface, said electrodes extending at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the housing. The housing is provided with an inlet opening for vegetable pulp and with an outlet opening for the discharge of electrically processed stock.
Such an apparatus provides for uniform loading of the power supply phases and uniform density of electric current across the electrodes while the process of electroplasmolysis proceeds without overheating the product being processed.
The mass of raw stock moves by gravity in an inclined electrode channel since no provision is made in the apparatus for pulp-pushing means. This results in a pulsating movement of vegetable stock in the electrode channel, while the small area of contact surface of electrodes along the generatrix of round rods fails to ensure uniform processing of comminuted mass and affects the yield of juice therefrom. Moreover, the travel rate of the mass does not agree with the current density across the electrodes and depends upon the angle of inclination of the electroplasmolyzer housing.